


What the Hell is Sburb?

by hastalastagimmeeyourpasta (haetalie101)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Emotional Abuse, How Do I Tag, Kinda, MTF Trans Character, Multi, even though its probably horrible, fuck it, i'm still gonna write it, idek, or maybe it is really bad, this sounds a lot worse than it is, transgender character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-16 06:02:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3477200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haetalie101/pseuds/hastalastagimmeeyourpasta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So, here I was! Living my already weird life, until this game comes and makes it weirder! I should have known not to trust any games Aiden wanted to play, but I had to be an idiot! Now I'm stuck in some weird place where most things try to kill me! And the fuck is up with these trolls?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In which we meet some assholes

A small girl stands in her bedroom. Don’t worry, it’s definitely not her birthday! That’s all the way in December and it’s only February. She still has about ten months to go! She was given a name two months ago, but she’s not telling you!

**Enter Name**

  _ **Ass-**_

Don’t you dare.

**Try Again**

Riley Lancaster

There you go! **Look around your room.**

 Your name is Riley. Or Riles. Or Ri. But definitely not Squirt! You hate the nickname your sister gave you.

You have a variety of interests. You love anime, especially the kind that makes no sense. You’re pretty good with art, at least that’s what Miss Hart, the only teacher you like, says. Your room is one of the coolest you’ve ever seen. It’s walls are kept white, only stained with some paintings you really liked and decided to try for yourself. Needless to say, it didn’t go all that well. There’s a purple desk up against the wall with the laptop you were given for your birthday two months ago on it. Your bed was on the opposite side of your room. It was white and very elegant.

What will you do?

**Riley: Begin jumping on fluffy bed**

Why didn’t you think of this years ago?! It’s so much fun! It’s-

**Riley: Hit your head on ceiling and fall off bed**

 Now you understand. You stand up and rub your head. Ouch, that really hurt!

**Riley: Look through drawers of useless junk**

 This stuff isn’t useless! It only had some extra fabric, glitter glue, fake nails- Okay, so maybe it is a bit useless.

**Riley: Stop talking in this annoying format.**

 You nod in agreement. It’s getting really annoying. Ah, much better! You sigh in relief. You glance around your room, wondering what to do when suddenly-

**Crash!**

Holy shit! What the fuck was that?!

You race down the stairs, cursing the number of them. You laugh so hard at what you see when you come down the stairs.

There, lying a couple feet away from the coffee table, is your older sister, Alyssa. She was dressed as America from Hetalia, which made it all the much funnier.

“Hahahahahaha!” You fall to the ground, gasping for breath.

“Haha, very funny. I’ll show you what’s funny.” She crawls over to you. You shoot up, gulping nervously. You love your sister to death, but sometimes she takes things too seriously.

You relax when you see the grin on her face, but tense up again when she starts reaching for you. She better not-

And she does. “AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! LYSS! ST-STOP IT! HAHAHAHA!” You giggle insanely as Alyssa tickles you, smiling.

“Nope! I said I’d give you something to laugh about, squirt!” She replies.

“What’s going on in here?” You both freeze as your mother walks in, a cruel look on her face. You must have made too much noise and disrupted her from her work.

“Um, n-nothing, Mother.” Alyssa stammers nervously.

“Hmph. There had better not be. Now stop being hooligans and get off the floor, this instant!” Her sharp voice says.

You scramble off the floor, nearly falling back down until your sister steadies you. “Now, Riley, don’t you have homework to do?” You nearly groan. You had a stupid biology paper to write and your mother knew that. You hated the fact that she was friends with your teachers.

You nodded. “Shouldn’t you be doing that? Or would you rather live at home for the rest of your life?” She says, creully.

So, you scramble up to your room, hearing the beginning of the lecture your mother was putting your sister through. On the way there, you glance at a picture of your dad hanging on the wall. He’s been absent as long as you can remember. You’re not sure if he died or maybe, he left your mother. You would ask your sister, but every time you ask, she gets a sad look on her face. You hate seeing Alyssa sad.

You walk back in your room and sit down at your desk, starting to take out your bio homework until- Ding! One of your friends messages you.

timidReader [TR] began hassling energeticArtist [EA] at 12:02

 **TR: Hey :)**  
**EA: hi**  
**TR: :( What’s the matter?**  
EA: my mom  
TR: What’d she do this time? 

EA: well, my sister was parkouring, you know?  
TR: Yeah?   
EA: she fell and i went to check what was going on and then i saw her laying on the floor and i couldn’t help but laugh i mean it was hilarious HEHEHE   
TR: mhm  
EA: but sis noticed me laughing and started tickling me but we made too much noise and mom noticed us and now she’s lecturing alyssa and it’s all my fault  
TR: I’m sure it’s not your fault I mean your sister must have noticed your mom was home, right?  
EA: yeah  
TR: So, I don’t think it’s anybody’s fault, but your mom’s. She really shouldn’t be so cruel  
EA: i know  
TR: So, what else is going on?  
EA: well, that game i ordered should be here soon  
TR: When’d you order it?  
EA: last tuesday  
TR: Well, hopefully it’s here soon  
EA: … EA: hey, want to video chat?  
TR: Sure, just let me set my webcam up  
TR: I’ll message you when I’m done  
EA: alright!

  
While she’s setting up, you start on your homework. Geez, this stuff is hard! You even asked your study hall teacher for help and she told you that this was 10th grade work!

A while later, your sister peaks in.

“Hey.” She says, walking in and sitting down on your bed.

“Hi, did mom grill you hard?” You reply, turning toward her.

Alyssa snorts. “No, she was too eager to talk to her little business buddies.”

You snort in reply. “Well, she had better start-”

A loud beep interrupts you.

TR: I’m ready!  
EA: okay  
EA: hey wanna see my sister?  
TR: Sure! TR: It’s been a while since I’ve seen her

 You turn to your sister. “I’m video chatting with Soph, want to say hi?” You ask.

“Sure.” She grabs the extra chair in your closet and places it next to yours, sitting down.

You click the video icon next to your previous conversation.

Beep Beep Beep

Your laptop tries to connect.

Ding!

A face blurs on the screen. You’ve successfully connected! Yes!

Your best friend appears. She has long red hair pulled into a messy braid and her emerald eyes sparkle in delight. “Hey!” She squeals.

“Hi, Soph!” You squeal in return.

“Hello, Sophia!” Alyssa waves.

“Oh! Hi, Alyssa!”

“I’m so happy to see you, Soph!”

“I am too, Riles!”

The two of you begin talking about anything and everything. Parents, school, anime, manga. And before you know it, it’s four o’clock.

Alyssa left sometime in the middle of the talk, something about needing to start her own homework.

“I really wish we could meet in person, Ri.”

“Me too, Phia. But at least we can talk over video instead. It may not be in person, but we can still see each other.”

“I guess so.” Sophia looked down, sadly.

“Hey. Someday, I promise you, we will meet in person. Even if it takes ten years, we will.” You promise.

“Sophia!” A call off screen is heard.

“I-I’d better go. Talk to you later?” She questions

“Of course. Bye, Phia.”

“Bye, Riles.” She hangs up.

Beep

You lie in bed until your sister comes in to tell you that dinner’s ready. You walk downstairs, wanting nothing more than to be with your best friend right now.

**Riley: Be Sophia.**

Ugh, not another of these stupid commands. You hate them, but you comply.

A tiny girl stands in her bedroom. She has just gotten done with chatting with her best friend and really wants to meet her in person.

Oh, if only this tiny girl named… named… You feel like you know it! And you do, but it seems you need a refresher.

“Sophia!” A voice calls.

Thats it! Your name is Sophia. As was mentioned before, you have just gotten down talking with a friend. Hmm, you wonder, why did you stop?

“Sophia!”

You jump and turn, seeing your mother standing in the doorway.

“I’ve been calling your name for five minutes!”

You sigh. “Sorry, mom. I just got done talking with Riley.” You mumble.

“Oh, and how’s she doing? I hope that mother of hers is feeding her well. That girl is way too skinny!” Your mom says, scowling at the mention of Riley’s mom. She doesn’t like her too well. Let’s just say, they met once while you were video chatting and it didn’t go well…

“She’s fine. What did you need, anyway?” You ask.

“I was wondering if you could help me with dinner.” She says, smiling, knowing how much you love to cook. Not baking, though. You’ve never been good at it.

“Sure. What are we having?”

“Roast and potatoes.”

You lick your lips. You could practically smell it cooking. Nothing was better than your mom’s roast.

Later, after you’ve helped and it’s finally done, you and your parents sit down to eat. You eat quickly, ignoring your mother’s warnings. Soon, you’re done and you begin to tell your parents how you had gotten an A+ on your Health exam when it happens.

“I was the only one to get a perfect A! The teacher told everybody else and everything!” You squeal.

Sure, it had been nerve wracking to get called up in front, but all the other students simply congratulated you, so it wasn’t that bad.

“That’s great, son.” Your father says, never looking up from his roast.

In a way, you’re grateful since that means he can’t see the tears fill your eyes before you shakily ask to be excused from the table.

Your mother glares at him before turning and smiling sadly at you. “Yes, dear.” She replies before turning back to her roast.

You take your plate and set it in the sink before hurriedly walking upstairs to your room. You close the door and then slide down against it, letting out an agonized sob. More tumble out after it.

You sit and cry for half an hour before the sobs subside. Slowly, you get up and get some pajamas out. You walk across the hall to the bathroom and shut the door.

You begin to undress before the image in the mirror catches your eye.

You see a girl with red puffy emerald eyes. She has red hair that has fallen out of the braid it was in earlier. She’s elegant and beautiful, at least that’s what her friends tell her, but still her dad does not want her.

That girl is you.

A tear trails out before you quickly scrub it away. You’ve cried enough for one day.

You take off the rest of your clothes and hop in the shower, letting the warm water soothe you.

You climb out fifteen minutes later. Wrapping a towel around yourself, you walk back across the hall. You pull on some baby blue pajamas and walk back to the bathroom.

You never pass your parents in the hall. You rarely see them up here, since their room is downstairs and has a bathroom attached to it. You’re very grateful.

You brush your long red hair, making sure to get out any knots since your hair gets so knotted if you don’t. Then you scrub on your face wash and quickly brush your teeth.

You go back to your room, tossing your dirty clothes into the hamper. You’re not tired, despite it being ten o’clock at night, so you sit down at your computer.

You open up the web browser and type in Tumblr. Your blog on tumblr was called “tiedtogetherwithaswiftie” and had nearly 700 followers. It was dedicated to the amazing Taylor Swift and most books you found interesting.

You scroll for about an hour before deciding to go to bed. Normally, you would go on Youtube and watch some videos, but you’re so tired. You climb into bed, pulling the soft pink covers over yourself. Maybe you can go to the bookstore tomorrow…You drift off to sleep.

Sophia: Be Riley again.

Seriously. These commands are making you mad. But you’re Riley again.

Dinner was fun. Mostly because your mother decided to have hers in her room. So you and Alyssa laughed and joked as quiet as you could be since you didn’t want to make your mom mad again.

After dinner, you walk back up to your room and sit down at your computer. It seems that another of your friends has messaged you.

coolGamer [CG] began hassling energeticArtist [EA] at 19:13

CG: You get the game yet?  
EA: hey  
EA: no not yet  
CG: Fine  
CG: What’s up with TR?  
EA: what’d you mean?  
CG: She’s not answering any messages  
EA: maybe she’s asleep?  
CG: At this hour?  
EA: well, maybe she doesn’t like you  
CG: Yeah, right  
CG: I think something’s wrong  
EA: i’ll message her in the morning  
EA: she might be doing something important  
CG: K  
CG: Bye  
EA: see ya

Well, that was a waste of time. You wonder what’s up with Sophia. But it was sweet that Aiden was worried. You knew that they belonged together. All the rest of your friends knew it.

You decide to check your Deviantart. Nothing except for some contest was going on. The contest was about creating an original character for the anime of your choice. The only catch was you had to make that character have flaws.

That’s easy! You spend practically all night on that character, whom you name Lizzie.

At twelve o’clock, Alyssa peaks in and tells you to go to bed. You decide to finish Lizzie in the morning. You crawl in to bed and fall asleep as soon as your head hits the pillow.

**Riley: Be Aiden**

Oops, sorry! Can’t do that until next chapter, which should be up soon.


	2. In which the game is started

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We're finally introduced to some douchebag named Aiden and Riley has a fun day while Sophia is left at home. Then we get yet another character thrown at us. Before we're actually introduced to her, the assholes start the game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long! Coding's a bitch. We're currently writing the next one. But writer's block has hit us very hard. They should start playing next chapter. If the next chapter's not up in a week, I owe you guys a bonus chapter.

**And we are back!**

  
  
  


**Previously on WthiS:**

You spend practically all night on that character, whom you name Lizzie. At twelve o’clock, Alyssa peaks in and tells you to go to bed. You decide to finish Lizzie in the morning.

You crawl in to bed and fall asleep as soon as your head hits the pillow.

**Riley: Be Aiden**

Oops, sorry! Can’t do that until next chapter, which should be up soon.

\------------------------------

**Riley: Try to be Aiden again.**

You can be Aiden now!

A young boy- no, man stands in his bedroom. He’s just woken up and is worrying about one of his friends. What is this young man’s name?

**Enter name.**

# Smellfungus Snollygoster

What the hell? NO!

**Try again, idiot.**

_**Aiden Lewis** _

__

Your name is Aiden and, like was said before, you’re worried about your friend.

You don’t have a crush on Sophia. You’re simply best friends. Everyone thinks you like her.

Now that that’s over with, let’s talk about your interests. You have a very passionate love for video games. You also have a love for popular youtubers, like danisnotonfire and AmazingPhil.

**Aiden: Examine Room.**

 

Your room is pretty cool, in your opinion. There are posters of games you love all over the wall. Your bed is green and has many pillows on it. There’s a blue desk in the corner with your shitty laptop on it. Beside it are the Sburb copies. You can’t play it yet. You promised Riley you wouldn’t, not until she got hers.

****

You crawl out of bed, pushing some of the books you had on your bed off as you do. You change into your clothes and then sit down at your desk. You open up Youtube and check if anybody’s uploaded a video. Nope, damnit! Now what can you do?

****

**Aiden: Go downstairs and talk to dad.**

You scoff. Yeah, right. Like your dad’s actually home! He’s always out at the strip club, getting wasted. He brings strippers home all the time. You wish your mom was here. She would know what to do.

****

You shake the sad thoughts away and decide it couldn’t hurt to check.

****

You walk out of your room and walk down the hallway. You push open your dad’s door and glance in. No sign of him.

****

You walk even further down the hall until you reach the kitchen. Look’s like he’s not here. Must’ve slept at a hotel.

****

You sigh and open up the fridge. Might as well get some breakfast.

****

The fridge is nearly empty. You frown. Guess you should ask your dad for some money to go to the store. You grab the almost empty carton of eggs and set them on the counter. You quickly make two eggs, nearly burning yourself a couple times.

****

You pile the eggs onto a plate and make some toast. Sitting down at the bar, you quickly eat. Afterwards, you go back to your room and grab your shitty laptop, bringing out to the living room.

****

You sit down and open up Hassler. You begin hassling Riley.

****

_coolGamer [CG] began hassling energeticArtist [EA] at 9:03._

_**** _

**CG: Hey**

**CG: Did you talk to TR?**

**CG: Riley?**

**CG: Hello?**

**CG: Damnit**

**  
** ****

She must still be asleep. Maybe, you should talk to Sophia yourself.

_coolGamer [CG] began hassling timidReader [TR] at 9:20._

__

**CG: Hi**

**TR: Aiden!**

**TR: Hey!**

**CG: Is everything okay?**

**TR: What do you mean?**

**CG: You weren’t responding to any messages last night**

**TR: My dad said something insensitive last night, but I’m okay**

**CG: Well, okay**

**CG: I’m here if you need talk, okay?**

**TR: Wow, thanks!**

**CG: Anything for my bestest friend**

**TR: Don’t use my five year old self’s words against me!**

**CG: Haha**

**TR: Gotta go**

**CG: Okay**

**CG: Bye**

**TR: Bye!**

You decide to open up Youtube again and watch some videos. You watch danisnotonfire’s latest videos and even check out his and AmazingPhil’s gaming channel. The Sim series is the best, in your opinion.

You then decide that you need some fresh air and pull on your black converse. You don’t bother leaving a note for your dad. He’s not going to care where you go. You grab your keys and walk out the door after locking it.

You start walking down the street towards the park. It’s only about two blocks from your house. Once you get to the park, you sit down on the swings and begin swinging. While you’re doing this, you start thinking about your life up until this point.

You’d had both parents and a very happy life until you were seven. Then your mom became sick. You thought it was only the flu, but it turned out to be cancer. She died soon after your eighth birthday. Your dad became depressed soon after and he stayed out of the house as much as he could. He hated seeing your face. It reminded him of your mother too much.

He got you a laptop for your ninth birthday. You signed up for Hassler immediately and eventually met Riley after a month of being on it. She introduced you to the rest of your friends. They had helped you through a lot.

****  
****

“Hey, idiot!”

Oh, no. Not them. Anything but them.

**Aiden: Be Riley.**

You wake up to someone shaking you.

“Sis, come on.”

You groan, rolling over away from the loud annoyance.

“I guess these pancakes are all mine now. Mmmm, do I like strawberry pancakes!”

You jump up at that. Strawberry pancakes are your favorite!

Alyssa’s standing there, laughing at you.

“I was just kidding, squirt. I would never eat your food. You would kill me!” She says, smirking.

“You better not.” You grumble.

“Hurry up and get dressed.” She replies, walking out of your room.

“What? Why do I have to get dressed?!”

Alyssa turns back. “Did you really forget what day it is?”

Oh, yeah. It’s Sunday. Every Sunday, you guys go to the mall and hang out. It’s a way of bonding for you guys.

You hurriedly dress in your usual outfit, leaving your shoes to put on when you’re about to leave.

You run downstairs, nearly running into your mother.

“Riley Marie! Slow down this instant!”

You slow to a stop, turning to her.

“Yes, Mother?”

****  
****

“Don’t run in the house. You don’t want to not be able to go with your sister, do you?” She smirks, cruelly.

“N-no, Mother.”

“Go on.” She dismisses you with a wave of her hand.

You walk as calmly as you can to the dining room, where your sister has set your plate along with some strawberry milk.

You sit and take a bite of the pancakes.

“Mmmmm, tho gud!” You moan.

“Don’t talk with your mouth full, squirt.” Your sister walks past, ruffling your hair as she walks past.

You finish your food quickly, just in time it seems. Alyssa is pulling on her coat. You race upstairs after checking for your mother.

You practically throw on your boots. After checking your hair, you walk back downstairs. Alyssa’s waiting for you by the door.

“Ready to go?”

You nod as you pull on your coat.

**Riley: Be Sophia.**

You’re already up at seven, unlike most of your friends. You’ve always been an early riser.

You sit in the chair in your room, rereading one of your favorite manga, Ouran High School Host Club. You’ve already eaten breakfast.

Your parents are already at work, so you’re free to do whatever you want. You’re not a troublemaker so your parents trust you.

You simply sit reading manga until twelve. Then you go into the kitchen to make some lunch. You make some mac and cheese and butter some bread to go with it. You eat slowly and then walk back upstairs. You sit watching videos until two, when Riley messages you.

_energeticArtist [EA] began hassling timidReader [TR] at 14:11_

**EA: hey**

**EA: did CG message you?**

**TR: Hi!**

**TR: Yes, he did**

**EA: good**

**EA: he asked me to last night**

**EA: but i thought you might be busy**

**TR: It was nothing**

**TR: My dad just said something that’s all**

**EA: okay**

**TR: Hey, have you talked to DD lately?**

**EA: no**

**EA: why?**

**TR: Something feels off**

**EA: i’ll go message her now**

_energeticArtist [EA] ceased hassling timidReader [TR] at 14:32_

__****  
  


You open another Hassler window.

_energeticArtist [EA] began hassling dedicatedDancer [DD] at 14:33_

__

**EA: emma?**

**EA: you the** re?

**DD: I’M HERE**

**DD: WHAT’S UP?**

**EA: nothing**

**EA: you just haven’t been talking much lately**

**DD: OH SORRY**

**DD: MY MOM DID IT AGAIN**

**EA: didn’t she say she was quitting?**

**DD: YEP**

**DD: GUESS SHE LIED**

**EA: :(**

**EA: sorry sweets**

**DD: IT’S FINE**

**DD: I SHOULDN’T HAVE BELIEVED HER IN THE FIRST PLACE**

**EA: you sure you’re okay?**

**DD: I’M SURE**

**DD: IN OTHER NEWS**

**DD: I HAVE THE GAME**

**EA: shoot!**

**EA: i forgot about the game**

**DD: DID YOU CHECK TODAY?**

**EA: not yet**

**EA: i just got back from the mall**

**EA: i’ll go check**

**EA: plus i got to tell TR you’re okay**

**DD: OKAY**

You miniaturize the screen and click on the other one.

_energeticArtist [EA] began hassling timidReader [TR] at 14:48_

__

**EA: shes fine**

**EA: her mom hit the stash again**

**TR: That’s terrible!**

**EA: i got to go check for the game**

You get up and walk downstairs to the kitchen. Maybe your sister got the mail.

You’re right. She did get it. It’s sitting on the counter. You grab all of the envelopes sitting on the counter and walk back out.

You’re almost on the first step of the stairs when-

“Hold it right there!”

Your mother comes walking out of her office.

“What’s going on?” She questions, suspiciously.

“Nothing, Mother.” You decide to take the innocent route.

“Mmhm, then what’s that behind your back?”

You curse inside your head. Now, you’ll never be able to play the game.

“What do you mean, Mother? There’s nothing there.” Alyssa comes to your rescue.

“I could have sworn I saw something.” Your mother looks confused.

“Maybe you’re seeing things.” Your sister grins. Now she’s asking for trouble.

**  
** ****

But your mother only looks even more confused. “Hmmm, maybe I am. I think I’ll go take a nap.”

“You should, Mother. You look like you’re about to drop dead where you’re standing.” You lie.

She nods and walks to her room, closing the door.

You turn back to your sister, grinning. “Thanks.”

“No prob. Now, what do you have?”

“Just a new game my friends and I are trying. Wanna play?” You say, already knowing the answer.

“Do you really have to ask?” She grins back.

You walk back upstairs with her.

You went to grab your laptop and then walk next door to your sister’s room.

Your sister’s room was so cool! She had one of those type of beds that it was built like a bunk bed but had a desk underneath it instead. Her desk was white and above it was a string of lights, like the ones you put on your house during Christmas. The walls were a lime green and her bed set was dark blue.

You sit down on a spare chair next to hers in front of her desk.

You hand her the copies. You had ordered two of the games, knowing she’d want to play it too. You would share them, except for the fact that Alyssa wasn’t very good at sharing.

You set your laptop on her desk and open Hassler back up.

_energeticArtist began hassling timidReader at 15:26_

__

**EA: soph?**

**EA: you there?**

**TR: Yep!**

**TR: Is the game there?**

**EA: yeah**

**TR: I’ll start setting up!**

**EA: i’ll go message the rest of us**

_energeticArtist began hassling coolGamer [CG] at 15:43_

**EA: hey**

**EA: the game’s here**

**EA: aiden?**

**CG: I’m here**

**EA: everything okay?**

**CG: Yeah**

**CG: Why wouldn’t it be?**

**EA: well, okay**

**EA: anyways the game’s here**

**CG: Cool I’ll start setting things up**

_energeticArtist [EA] began hassling dedicatedDancer [DD] at 16:08_

__

**EA: the game’s here**

**DD: OKAY**

**DD: JUST LET ME MOVE MY MOM AND SET THINGS UP**

**EA: okay**

You lean away from the computer to see your sister reading over your shoulder.

“Nosy much?” You tease.

Alyssa laughs. “Hey, do you think you could make me one of these?”

“One of what?” You say, confused.

“A Hassle thing.”

You nod your head in realization. “Oh. Yes, of course I can.”

“This way I can talk to you guys easier.” She explains.

You spend the next ten minutes getting her signed up. Her handle is easygoingGeek. Only then, do you notice the many messages from your friends.

****  
  


**TR: I’m all set up!**

**TR: Riley?**

**TR: You there?**

**TR: Can I start downloading it yet?**

 

**DD: ALRIGHT**

**DD: I MOVED MY MOM**

**DD: RILEY?**

**  
** ****

**CG: I’m set up**

**CG: Hello?**

**CG: Ri?**

Oops.

You open a group message.

**EA: sorry guys**

**EA: i was setting a hassle up for my sister**

**CG: Alyssa’s on Hassler?**

**CG: Sweet!**

**EA: here let me add her to the chat**

_energeticArtist [EA] added easygoingGeek [EG] to the chat._

__

Your sister’s already downloaded the Hassler app to her phone.

You turn to her. “I added you to our group chat.”

“Okay.” Alyssa taps on her phone a few times.

**EG: Hey guys!**

**CG: Sup?**

**TR: HI!**

**DD: HEY**

**EA: okay**

**EA: now we have to download the game**

**TR: Riley wait!**

**TR: I checked the description of the game online**

**TR: If your sister’s playing, then we need another player**

**EA: what why**

**TR: Each player has a server player**

**TR: Somebody that helps them with the game**

**TR: I checked. Everybody has a server player except for Alyssa.**

**EG: What are we going to do then?**

**TR: Do you have a friend that can play?**

**EA: but it would take at least a week for the game to get there!**

**EG: Or maybe not…**

**CG: What do you mean?**

**EG: Well, I might know someone who can play and already has the game**

**EA: who?**

**EG: Birdie!**

**EA: go ask her if she can then!**

Alyssa gets up and begins dialing Birdie’s number.

“Hey Birdie! I was wondering if you’d like to play a game?” … “No, nothing like that! You know that Sburb game your brother got?” … “Yeah, that! My sister, her friends, and I are all playing it and we need another player.” .... “You’ll do it? Great! What’s your hassler name, so we can add you to the chat?” … “Punk skater? Okay! Bye!” …

She hangs up.

“She’s playing?” You ask.

“Yep! We need to add her to the chat now!” She replies.

“Okay.”

_energeticArtist [EA] added punkSkater [PS] to the chat._

__

**PS: What’s up?**

**CG: Nothing much**

**EA: okay**

**EA: is everybody ready to play?**

**CG: Yep**

**PS: Sure**

**DD: YES**

**TR: Definitely**

**EG: Let’s do this!**

**EA: okay start downloading it now!**

**EA: half of us put in the server copy and the other half put in the client copies.**

**EA: i’ll put in the client copy. so will sophia and alyssa**

**EA: the rest put in the server copy.**

**EA: we’ll put the server copy in later.**

You grab the envelope labeled client and put it in. Alyssa does the same.

A window pops up.

“SBURB version 0.0.2

SKAIANET SYSTEMS INCORPORATED. ALL RIGHTS RESERVED.

SBURB client is running.

Waiting for server to establish connection…”

****

What the hell?

****

You glance over at Alyssa’s screen. Hers reads the same thing.

****

You two begin talking amongst yourselves.

****

Ding!

****

The screen has changed. The top two lines are the same.

****

“A SBURB host user is attempting to connect with you.

Client has established connection with host.

Press [ENTER] when ready.”

****

You glance at your sister to find her doing the same.

****

The two of you press enter.


End file.
